


Glimpse

by Queen_of_the_Fandoms



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, M/M, Malec, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Should I do a series of just a bunch of glimpses into Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Fandoms/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of an important (non-canon) event in Malec's relationship. </p><p>May do more like this if you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another fanfic on AO3 but I totally forgot the name. The last 2 lines are basically stolen from it. If you know the fic please comment it so I can give credit! Thanks

After weeks of strained smiles and attempts to avoid him, Magnus meets with Alec on the abandoned church steps. He kicks a broken glass bottle as the fierce wind nips at every part of him not covered in the plush coat. “Punctual as always,” Magnus tries to joke as his Alexander shows up promptly at 8. “Get to the point, you’ve been avoiding me for weeks and I want answers,” is Alec’s reply, barely veiling the contempt in his voice. Magnus sweeps a hand through his gelled hair, a nervous tic that Alec knows too well by now. Maybe if it had been different, in an alternate universe, if Magnus wasn’t a Downworlder, or Alec wasn’t a Shadowhunter, or it didn’t feel like the whole world was against this, against them. “Magnus,” Alec softly says, concern poorly disguised with impatience. Golden-green eyes meet hazel ones and Magnus wants to take Alexander into his arms and tell him all the things he can’t put into words. But this isn’t an alternate universe, it’s theirs. “Goodbye Alexander, you deserve better.” You deserve everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This was originally a creative writing piece I did for English, still can't believe I made my teacher read Malec fanfiction. Please leave kudos if you liked it and feedback!


End file.
